Many people die from internal bleeding due to a fractured pelvis. Achieving rapid hemodynamic stability in patients who have a fractured pelvis decreases the mortality rate substantially. Unfortunately, currently there is no satisfactory method or device for stabilizing a fractured pelvis in emergency situations outside a hospital. Pelvic stabilization at an emergency site within the first hour after the fracture occurs is critical and may often determine whether the patient lives or dies.
Stabilization of the pelvis is thought to be the most effective means to control bleeding for the following reasons. First, it decreases fracture fragment motion to prevent dislodgment of hemostatic clots and further tissue damage. Second, fracture reduction reopposes bleeding osseous surfaces, thus decreasing blood loss. Third, reduction decreases pelvic volume, thereby tamponading hemorrhage from the fracture and retroperitoneal tissue. Despite these widely recognized benefits, no adequate pelvic stabilization device for early management of pelvic fractures is currently available.
The current standard of care for treating pelvic trauma consists of fluid resuscitation, including appropriate use of blood products, angiography if necessary, and early invasive or non-invasive pelvic stabilization. Non-invasive pelvic stabilization techniques have been used. For example, a sheet may be wrapped around the pelvis and tied. Alternatively, a vacuum-type splinting device, or a pneumatic anti-shock garment may be used. These non-invasive techniques have a number of significant problems. One problem is that successful use and application of the device is quite dependent on the emergency caregiver. The person applying the device may not know how much compressive force to apply circumferentially around the pelvis. If too much force is applied, then the pelvis may be overly compressed causing significant complications. On the other hand, insufficient compressive force may leave the fractured pelvis unreduced, and therefore fail to adequately control internal bleeding. These problems are complicated by the fact that the emergency caregiver typically does not know what type of fracture has occurred. Different types of pelvic fractures may require different amounts of constructive tension to achieve optimal stabilization.
Another problem with some non-invasive pelvic stabilization devices is that they typically prohibit or restrict vital access to the abdomen, perineum, and lower extremity. Furthermore, prolonged application of devices such as the pneumatic anti-shock garment has been associated with significant complications, such as compartment syndrome of the lower limbs.
Invasive pelvic stabilization methods utilize external fixation, pelvic C-clamps, and open reduction and subsequent internal fixation. External fixation devices can effectively reduce and stabilize the pelvis and are relatively simple to apply.
Open reduction and internal fixation is the ultimate form of treatment for a fractured pelvis, and is considered the gold standard for accuracy of reduction, protection of neurovascular structures, and rigidity of fixation. However, its invasive nature makes it inappropriate for use in an emergency situation, such as the scene of a car accident, on the side of a mountain, or at a remote location of a traumatic fall where unstable pelvic ring disruptions require rapid pelvic reduction and temporary stabilization with limited information about the type or extent of internal injury. Therefore, invasive pelvic stabilization methods are used mainly in hospital operating rooms.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a method and apparatus for pelvic and stabilization that is non-invasive.
Another object is to provide a method and apparatus for pelvic stabilization that is capable of even and incremental application of hoop stress to both hemi-pelves while avoiding reactive forces that potentially can decrease the quality of reduction.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method and apparatus for pelvic reduction and stabilization that applies and maintains hoop stress around the pelvis at a preset and safe level, while avoiding the application of excessive hoop stress.
A further object of the invention is to provide a method and apparatus for stabilization of a fractured pelvis that can be applied in a rapid and simple manner by a single person without extensive training.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a method and apparatus for stabilizing a fractured pelvis that can be applied at an emergency site without the need for additional complex or heavy equipment.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method and apparatus for stabilizing a fractured pelvic in a nonintrusive manner, while allowing vital access to conduct other important emergency procedures on the patient.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method and apparatus that permits stable pelvic reduction prior to and during the application of a pelvic external fixator in the clinical setting.